


The New Player

by poppetawoppet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Classical Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for thegameison_sh challenge come, prompt: firsts, which of course I took to mean first chairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Player

 

  
"So you've been in the States."

John looks up from his music. He recognises the concertmaster.

"Yes. I was at Juilliard, doing a symposium. I hadn't realized you were aware Sherlock."

Sherlock Holmes, Concertmaster of the London Philharmonic and John Watson's secret crush laughs.

"Actually I don't really pay attention to who comes and goes around here. I just noticed that you were drinking iced tea."

John looks down. "Oh. Yes. I never thought I'd like it, but it is especially nice with honey and lemon."

Sherlock sniffs. "Damn colonists." He walks away.

*

John loves chamber ensembles. Mostly. But when he finds out who he is supposed to play with he turns to Molly, the second chair and begs.

"As much as I admire Sherlock, there is no way I am working with both him and Mycroft. Sorry, love."

So John goes to the rehearsal, and finds Mycroft and Sherlock in an argument over whether they should play Beethoven or Brahms.

"Well, since the Brahms actually requires a cello, you may want to go with the Beethoven. Unless you would like me to play one of the sonatas."

Both of them blink.

"But then what would I do?" Sherlock says.

"Watch."

"I don't like to watch. And are you certain about the Brahms? I never usually do these things, but Lestrade insisted."

When the conductor of the London Philharmonic Orchestra insists on something, John thinks, one does it.

"Well, I'm a clarinetist," John answers, "if I don't know Brahms, I probably should have gone into medicine after all."

"Then let's play."

*  
This isn't how he has imagined it. John likes to think that he hasn't thought of it at all, that he hasn't had prurient fantasies about Sherlock Holmes.

But it would be a lie.

It happens after a concert. Vivaldi always goes over well, and Sherlock is the star. They've also played one of Brahms's Violin Concertos, and the crowd surrounds Sherlock. John walks by and waves, expecting the usual dismissal. Instead he hears his name.

When he turns, it's Sherlock. No coat, no hat, his face surprisingly vulnerable.

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"I have some music I'd like for you to look at. For the concert in the spring."

The concert in the spring was another big one, another concerto. John wonders why it should be important to him, but it's Sherlock, so he goes back into the hall and waits.

Sherlock rummages around in his case. "I'm sure you've at least heard it, but I hadn't and I think it would be an excellent choice."

John takes the music and almost drops it. "Is this an original copy? How?"

Sherlock grins. "There's a man named Moriarty. For the right price he can find anything."

John sits down, paging through the music. He has played this, a very long time ago.

"You do know it," Sherlock says.

"I'm an Englishman. Of course I know Finzi. How can I ever thank you?"

Sherlock's grin widens. "Perhaps you'd like to get coffee with me?"

  
John looks up. "Not to be terribly obtuse, but are you asking me out?"

"Perhaps."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't my type. Because I find your endearing nature and steadfastness in a world of cutthroat politics fascinating. Because I want to rip that jumper off of you."

"Oh. Then I suppose coffee would be lovely."

*

Later that night John lets Sherlock rip the jumper off. Among other things.

John plays the Finzi in the spring. Afterwards, Sherlock kisses him in front of the entire orchestra, and no one, except Lestrade, is surprised.

Lestrade gives them a talking to later, because he will not have his concertmaster and his first clarinetist mucking around with his orchestra. Sherlock and John promptly ignore him and continue to go for coffee. Among other things.


End file.
